runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Forum:Extreem vandalisme
Extreem vandalisme De wiki is recent een slachtoffer geworden van extreem vandalisme. Een voorbeeld hiervan is het Lesser demon artikel. Kijk maar in de geschiedenis en je zal talloze, recente bewerkingen zien van anonieme gebruikers (sommigen hiervan hebben goede bewerkingen gemaakt, maar dit zijn er maar een paar). Ik doe hierbij dus een oproep aan de community om elke slechte bewerking direct terug te draaien voordat het uit de hand kan lopen (zoals bij het Lesser demon artikel is gebeurd). Meld dan ook even de vandaal aan mij of aan één van de andere admins en hij zal een waarschuwing krijgen of geblokkeerd worden. Alvast bedankt. aug 23, 2010 20:58 (UTC) Ik heb zojuist een sjabloon en categorie gemaakt voor pagina's die getroffen zijn door vandalisme. *Sjabloon:Slachtoffer vandalisme Elke pagina met dit sjabloon wordt automatisch in de categorie Vandalisme gezet. aug 23, 2010 21:19 (UTC) de pagina dungeoneering is ook slachtoffer van vandalisme maar op 1 of andere manier kan ik het niet veranderen en ik krijg het sjabloon er jammergenoeg niet in. --hoi nov 13, 2010 12:23 (UTC) Shershah zarin Even een mededeling; Shershah zarin is geblokkeerd voor het toevoegen van onzincategorieën, het toevoegen van categorieën die niets te maken hebben met een bepaalde pagina, en het aanmaken van onzincategorieën (die ondertussen al verwijderd zijn). Hij deed zeer waarschijnlijk aan achievement boosting. dec 11, 2010 14:55 (UTC) :Maar goed ook. Zijn berichten over het verkrijgen van administratorrechten en achivements begonnen knap vervelend te worden. Had jij hem nu niet geblokkeerd, dan had ik het zeker vroeg of laat zelf gedaan. Misschien had ik hem zelfs al eerder moeten blokkeren... dec 11, 2010 16:48 (UTC) ::Toen ik hem zag spammen op blogs had ik hem eigenlijk al moeten blokkeren, maar omdat ik dacht dat dat het enige was wat hij had gedaan, gaf ik hem een waarschuwing, en zag daarna wat hij allemaal deed. En het is een beetje raar om eerst te waarschuwen en dan toch te blokkeren. Dus jongens, als hij nog eens vandaliseert, gewoon gelijk blokkeren voor een half jaar, en daarna voor eeuwig. Hij heeft al genoeg te veel waarschuwingen gehad. dec 12, 2010 15:27 (UTC) :: ::Volledig mee eens. dec 12, 2010 20:25 (UTC) :: ::Zijn blok is intussen verlopen. Hij heeft een waarschuwing gekregen: als hij nog één ding verkeerd doet, wordt hij voor eeuwig verbannen. Hij heeft al meer dan genoeg waarschuwingen gekregen om hem nog meer krediet te geven. dec 18, 2010 21:07 (UTC) Voor diegenen die het nog niet weten: Shershah zarin, Foxyproxy en Shershah zarin 2 zijn allemaal permanent geblokkeerd vanwege vandalisme (Shershah zarin 2 en Foxyproxy waren accounts die werden aangemaakt om de huidige blokkeringen te omzeilen). Zijn Wiki is intussen ook gesloten. Shershah probeert nu hier zijn blokkering(en) ongedaan te maken. jan 3, 2011 19:03 (UTC) Ik beschuldig niemand, maar Mcfaker's handtekening lijkt wel erg op die van Shershah zarin. Hij heeft ook een gelijkaardige schrijfwijze (grammatica -en spelfouten). jan 11, 2011 15:18 (UTC) :Goed, ik zal hem in de gaten houden. Als hij Shershah zarin blijkt te zijn, wordt hij onmiddellijk geblokkeerd.-- jan 11, 2011 20:50 (UTC) Graham zarin (die overduidelijk Shershah is) is enkele weken geleden geblokkeerd op deze Wiki. Het blijkt uit dit bericht dat hij nog een andere Wiki heeft opgericht, namelijk de RuneScape1info Wiki. Ik stel voor dat we deze zo snel mogelijk laten sluiten en Shershah zarin's IP-adres een permanente, Wiki-wijde ban geven. feb 3, 2011 17:59 (UTC) Hij weet echt van geen ophouden... Zo'n Wiki-wijde ban is echt wel nodig nu. feb 3, 2011 19:09 (UTC) Ik heb net ontdekt dat Charmed0009 en Ikikikik ook accounts van Shershah waren dus ik heb ze permanent geblokkeerd voor de veiligheid. Ik kan ook niet meer op de RuneScape1info Wiki komen, dus dit betekent misschien dat hij verwijderd is. Ondertussen heb ik ook de RuneScape4info Wiki en de Vogels Wiki ontdekt die allebei door Shershah zijn opgericht. *Zucht* feb 5, 2011 09:40 (UTC) :De RuneScape1info Wiki is dus toch niet verwijderd, spijtig genoeg. feb 5, 2011 09:44 (UTC) Voorstellen Voorstel - Ik denk dat het een goed idee zou zijn als alle admins als ze de wiki openen eerst kijken in Speciaal:RecenteWijzigingen of er vandalisme plaats heeft gevonden, en zo ja dat dan terugdraaien. jan 10, 2011 09:55 (UTC) :Dit doe ik ook altijd. Ik vind meestal wel wat vandalisme. jan 11, 2011 15:18 (UTC) Nieuwe vandaal? Ik wil toch even melden dat Armed human al een aantal bewerkingen van twijfelachtige kwaliteit heeft gemaakt. In plaats van een zin in één keer toe te voegen, doet hij het woord per woord, waardoor hij gemakkelijk 10 bewerkingen haalt. Misschien word ik wel paranoïde, maar ik vind dat ook hij wel gelijkenissen heeft met Shershah zarin: zoveel mogelijk bewerken voor de badges. Ook had ik hem er op gewezen: het enige wat hij deed, was mijn bericht verwijderen. Dus als iemand hem nog iets ziet misdoen, geef hem maar al een serieuze waarschuwing. Hij was al eens gewaarschuwd. jan 19, 2011 13:56 (UTC) :Hij is ondertussen al geblokkeerd voor 1 week. Hij bleef nutteloze bewerkingen uitvoeren (afbeeldingen verwijderen en daarna weer invoegen), volgens mij om badges te kunnen behalen. Mijn waarschuwingen bleef hij negeren. Deze keer had ik ook niet zoveel geduld als bij Shershah zarin. Daarom heb ik hem dan ook geblokkeerd. : jan 19, 2011 14:08 (UTC) ::Ok, als hij toch niet luistert moet hij even afkoelen. Ik denk wel niet dat het Shershah is, want hij schreef veel minder spel -en grammaticafouten. De badges beginnen nu helaas wel een probleem te vormen. Ik zal het welkomstbericht wijzigen om dit tegen te gaan. jan 19, 2011 14:44 (UTC) :::Ik had er al eens een blogpost over geschreven (zie hier), maar dat is nu eenmaal niet makkelijk te vinden voor nieuwe gebruikers. Maar Armed human heeft dit zeker gezien, want hij heeft er op gereageerd. ::: jan 19, 2011 14:52 (UTC) ::::Oh ja, ik was even vergeten dat je die geschreven had. Zal ik anders even een link in het welkomstbericht zetten naar jouw blog post? jan 19, 2011 15:32 (UTC) :::Het kan misschien wel handig zijn. Er staan ook een aantal andere dingen uitgelegd, zoals het gebruik van overlegpagina's en vertalingen. Handig dus voor nieuwe gebruikers. jan 19, 2011 15:42 (UTC) Terugkeer van RuneScape1Info Wiki en Shershah zarin Hierbij wil ik mede delen dat de runescape1info wiki weer terug is, samen met gebruiker Graham zarin a.k.a. Shershah zarin. Deze wiki was voorheen samen met de gebruiker geblokkeerd wegens o.a. vandalisme. Nu is de wiki terug en kopieert deze gebruiker de tekst letterlijk van deze wiki naar zijn eigen wiki! Vergelijk bijvoorbeeld deze pagina met onze pagina over While Guthix Sleeps. Zelf heb ik er een bloedhekel aan als teksten letterlijk worden gekopieerd en geplakt. While Guthix Sleeps heb ik bijvoorbeeld zelf geschreven en heb er heel veel tijd en moeite aan besteed en vindt het daarom niet netjes dat deze gebruiker het klakkeloos kopieert. Vervolgens heeft hij er geen bron vermelding bij staan dat hij deze tekst van de RuneScape Wiki heeft gehaald. Ten tweede heeft deze gebruiker ook gevandaliseerd op de Avatar Wiki. Zie bijvoorbeeld hier waar Graham zarin de administrator van de Avatar Wiki aanspreekt met " FACK YOU fack you je blokeert me ik ben graham zarin". Ook heeft hij op de Avatar Wiki verschillende vormen van vandalisme vertoond en is daar dan ook voor geblokkeerd. Zijn taalgebruik is ongebruikelijk en hij maakt pagina's aan die nergens op slaan. Ook valt hij andere gebruikers lastig met berichten, om meer badge punten te verdienen. Ook plaatste hij dit bericht op de Avatar Wiki: "door de runescape wiki maar die wiki sukt echt!!! de runescape wiki is voor drollen de gebruiker heeft xsdvd heeft me ooit eens geblookeert zonder reden en er zijn daar foute codes die de wiki niet lees baar krijgen de avatar wiki is echt een stuk beter en met colere badges de runescape wiki gewone en saaie alvast bedankt wie deze wiki heeft geopend zelf quilafa de gebruiker van de avatar wiki gaat ook mee accord dat de runescape wiki echt sukt!! runescape wiki is drol!! als aaarto de moderator van de runescape wiki ziet dat ik zelf een runescape wiki heb geopend heb wordt hem boos en blokeert hem mij en zecht warom bestaat deze wiki ps deze avatar wiki is echt beter!" Uit dit bovenstaande bericht kunnen we concluderen dat hij niet leert van zijn fouten. Ik, inclusief staff leden en velen andere hebben verschillende keren de regels uitgelegd en hem proberen tot reden te bekeren, maar het blijkt blijkbaar geen effect te hebben. Ik zag dat Aarto de Wiki al had ontdekt en er verschillende berichten op achter heeft gelaten. Het lijkt me verstandig om dit onderwerp eerst hier uit te praten met elkaar zodat we wederom gezamenlijk een bericht kunnen sturen naar de staff, om een ruzie te voorkomen. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 10, 2011 22:47 (UTC) :Volgens mij is het officieel illegaal om dingen letterlijk te kopiëren van anderen, zonder daar credits aan te geven. Alle artikelen zijn gelicenseerd onder CC-BY-SA wat betekent dat mensen die dingen kopiëren van de anderen, duidelijk moeten zeggen "dit is gekopiëerd van (link) van de Nederlandse RuneScape Wiki." Dus, de wiki is illegaal en moet worden verwijderd. feb 10, 2011 23:08 (UTC) Hij zette op een paar blog's de tekst 'Oh Cool' dit deed hij gewoon voor een Badge... Quilafa feb 11, 2011 15:59 (UTC) zie deze link voor wat hij allemaal op de av wikia heeft gedaan http://nl.avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Bijdragen/Graham_zarin. :Dit gaat echt te ver. Hij snapt het echt niet. Buitengewoon zielig eigenlijk... Daarom pleit ik nu voor een harde aanpak: hij heeft al meer dan genoeg waarschuwingen gekregen. Een Wiki-wijde ban zou wel op zijn plaats zijn, aangenomen dat zo'n ban bestaat. Ik denk wel dat iedereen er mee eens is dat hij voor eens en voor altijd gestraft moet worden. Het enige doel dat hij voor ogen heeft als hij een wiki bewerkt, is om zoveel mogelijk badges te halen of om anderen zwart te maken. Nu wil hij ook ons, de échte Nederlandse RuneScape Wiki, een hak zetten door zelf zijn 'wiki's' op te richten of door ons wat zwart te maken op andere wiki's, gewoon omdat hij hier zogezegd onterecht geblokkeerd is. Iedereen hier weet dat dat niet het geval is. Hij is een rotte appel in de community van Wikia: hij verziekt de hele boel. Zo iemand kunnen we missen als de pest. Xsdvd Overleg feb 11, 2011 17:25 (UTC) ::We kunnen ook zijn IP adres laten checken, en die globaal laten blokkeren dat hij niet meer accounts aan kan maken, en niet meer kan bewerken.(dat jullie weten dat dit mogelijk is) feb 11, 2011 17:54 (UTC) Hij heeft me al uitgescholden vanwege mijn pogingen om de Wiki te sluiten. Ik heb al een bericht naar Speciaal:Contact en Sannse gestuurd, maar ik heb alleen een antwoord gekregen op mijn bericht naar Sannse. Er zijn ook twee andere Wiki's die hij waarschijnlijk heeft opgericht: de RuneScape4info Wiki en de Vogels Wiki. Hij heeft ook al gezegd op mijn overlegpagina op die Wiki dat "zijn Wiki niet gesloten zal worden omdat deze cool is", terwijl hij op Sannse's overlegpagina schrijft "please don't close this Wiki, it's cool". Zoals Xsdvd hierboven zegt, echt zielig. feb 11, 2011 18:22 (UTC) :Het lijkt mij verstandig als we een bericht naar Sannse sturen waarin we in zetten dat de RuneScape9info Wiki volledige teksten en sjablonen van deze wiki kopieert en op zijn wiki plakt zonder enige bron vermelding. Ook dat deze gebruiker op verschillende wiki's mensen beledigt, mensen lastig valt en vandalisme pleegt. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 12, 2011 08:21 (UTC) Inderdaad het beste dat we kunnen doen. Toch moeten we het probleem dan goed uitleggen: het antwoord dat Aaarto kreeg van Sannse toont aan dat ze het probleem niet volledig kent. Nu denkt ze waarschijnlijk dat wij Shershah en zijn wiki's gewoon willen wegkrijgen omdat wij al een RuneScape wiki in het Nederlands hebben. Als we haar uitleggen wat Shershah allemaal doet en dat hij het enkel doet om ons een hak te zetten, dan kunnen we misschien op meer steun rekenen. Xsdvd Overleg feb 12, 2011 09:55 (UTC) Even een snelle update: Hij is geen bureaucraat meer, maar nog wel een admin en rollback volgens de gebruikerslijst. Bureaucraatrechten kunnen alleen weggenomen worden door Wikia Staff (voor zover ik weet), dus misschien hebben ze wel actie ondernomen tegen hem en zijn Wiki. Volgens dit bericht is Darth Stefan nu admin op zijn Wiki, maar dit staat nog niet in de gebruikerslijst. Volgens het bericht heeft Shershah zelf die rechten aan hem gegeven omdat hij "met problemen zit", en dus niet meer op de Wiki zou komen. feb 12, 2011 14:31 (UTC) :Klopt, hij heeft me benoemt tot administrator. Geen idee waarom, waarschijnlijk om me te lokken om ook te gaan bewerken, haha. Maar officieel ben ik geen administrator, zoals je al aanduidde. Ten tweede heb ik gemerkt dat Aarto geblokkeerd is. Ik heb onderzoek gedaan en kwam erachter dat dit weer voor onnodige redenen is. Graham zarin beweert dat Aarto een pagina heeft vervangen met de tekst "Deze wiki suckt!!". Uit de geschiedenis blijkt dat dit NIET Aarto was, dus is hij voor onnodige redenen geblokkeerd. Een aantal maanden geleden gebeurde dit ook met mij en MarkvA waardoor er uiteindelijk besloten werd om de wiki op te heffen. Ook vond ik het ongepast dat deze afbeelding op Aarto's overlegpagina geplaatst werd. :Vervolgens wil ik iedereen aanraden om niet meer te reageren op zijn berichten of een bericht achter laten op zijn wiki totdat dit opgelost is! :Ook heb ik de Vogel Wiki eens bekeken. Dit zijn bijna allemaal kopies van Wikipedia! Vervolgens is MarkvA gewaarschuwd geblokkeerd te worden (hij zou twee regels hebben overtreedt). Ook dit slaat nergens op. Ook staan op deze wiki heel veel pagina's met onzin. :Het punt is dat ik al verschillende keren heb geprobeerd uit te leggen wat hij nou precies fout doet, maar blijkbaar leest hij die berichten niet door. Het lijkt me een goed idee om één bericht te sturen naar Sansse. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 12, 2011 16:25 (UTC) ::Niet om hem te verdedigen, maar volgens mij mag je wel pagina's van wikipedia kopieren om op je wikia te zetten. Volgens staat dat ergens als je zelf een wiki aanmaakt. Dus misschien kunnen we dat niet gebruiken als strafbaar feit. Ik weet zelf ook niet wat we nou precies met hem aanmoeten. Pietpiet1 feb 12, 2011 17:57 (UTC) :::Alle artikelen zijn gelicenseerd onder CC-BY-SA wat betekent dat mensen die dingen kopiëren van de anderen, duidelijk moeten zeggen "dit is gekopiëerd van (link) van Wikipedia." Dit is dus wel een strafbaar feit, als hij dat niet doet. :En Aaarto, je kunt ook je eigen bureaucraatschap afnemen, wat hij dus zelf heeft gedaan. Als je in de logboeken van de wiki kijkt kun je dat zien. :Ook ben ik het totaal mee eens om Speciaal:Contact te gebruiken om een Staff lid in te lichten hiervan, en dat ze een IP check moeten doen, accounts aanmaken moeten blokkeren en bewerken ook, maar dan voor heel wikia. Waarschijnlijk als ze zien wat hij gedaan heeft zullen ze begrijpen waarom wij dit willen, en aangezien wij niet de enigen zijn die last van hem hebben, zullen ze het er vast mee eens zijn hem globaal te blokkeren. Als jullie willen schrijf ik het bericht wel(let op, het best is om het in het Engels te schrijven.) feb 12, 2011 18:05 (UTC) ::Mij lijkt het het best als deze gebruiker een ban krijgt. Zoiets zal lastig te realiseren zijn, maar dit zijn de criminelen onder de vandalen. Het klinkt misschien hard, maar nadat ik alles hierboven heb gelezen denk ik dat deze gebruiker het liefst alles doet om iedereen dwars te zitten en eigenlijk een zielig klein kleutertje is dat huilend op een steen zit. De gebruiker dient, naar ik meen, een overall ip-ban te krijgen. Ook denk ik dat we even moeten kijken hoe het zit met de copyright op deze wiki, volgens Wikipedia gaat het om alle creatieve dingen. Schrijven is in principe creatief, dus kopiëren zonder toestemming van de uitgever (de administrators van deze wiki) is hoogst waarschijnlijk strafbaar. Licht de staf van de Wikia in, die hier waarschijnlijk niet blij mee zullen zijn. :::Ik vind het alleen storend dat hij niet luistert naar het commentaar wat we leveren. Ik heb hem al een paar keer verteld dat hij een bronvermelding moet plaatsen, maar dat doet hij niet. Ik heb hem ook al een paar uitgelegd hoe hij moest bewerken, wat de regels zijn etc. :::Trouwens, Aaarto, je bent niet meer langer geblokkeerd op de RuneScape9Info Wiki!--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 13, 2011 11:15 (UTC) ::Dat toont nog eens dat onderhandelen met hem of hem tot rede proberen te brengen zinloos is. De enige manier om hem te stoppen is door hem te blokkeren. Voor eeuwig. Xsdvd Overleg feb 13, 2011 11:35 (UTC) :::Sorry voor de late reactie. Ik denk dat we hem het beste kunnen uitnodigen voor een chat gesprek en dan kunnen we vragen waarom hij al deze dingen doet. -- - Overleg feb 13, 2011 20:05 (UTC) ::Ik denk niet dat dat veel zal veranderen. Elke poging van mij of andere administrators om hem te wijzen op zijn fouten en hem te overtuigen ermee te stoppen heeft gefaald. Ik ziet niet in waarom hij nu opeens van gedachten zou veranderen en naar ons zou luisteren. Ik blijf erbij dat er maar één oplossing is: verbannen. Xsdvd Overleg feb 13, 2011 21:03 (UTC) :::Ik ben het met AvatarTeam eens. We moeten nog eens proberen om met hem te praten. Via een chat is een goed idee! Alleen moet ik wel eerlijk zijn dat we al eens eerder geprobeerd hebben om hem uit te leggen wat hij nou verkeerd doet, en blijkbaar luistert hij niet. Maar daarom kunnen we het nog wel een keer proberen. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 14, 2011 07:55 (UTC) Als we hem uitnodigen voor een gesprek moeten we ervoor zorgen dat er altijd iemand op de chat is. -- - Overleg feb 14, 2011 13:38 (UTC) :::Ik denk dat een chat-gesprek met hem wel een goed idee is. Maar met welk IRC-kanaal gaan we dit dan doen? Misschien kunnen we het via RuneScape Wiki:IRC Access doen, maar dan zouden we hem wel even moeten vrijstellen van zijn ban. feb 14, 2011 15:05 (UTC) Je kan toch nog gewoon chatten als je geband bent? -- - Overleg feb 14, 2011 16:13 (UTC) ::Nou ja, het is duidelijk dat de meerderheid wil dat we nog met hem onderhandelen, dus dan zal dat zo maar zijn. Of je als geblokkeerde gebruiker nog kan chatten, weet ik niet. Toch hou ik niet van het idee om hem tijdelijk vrij te laten van zijn ban: hij zal er hier zeker weer een boeltje van maken. We zouden het, om te voorkomen dat hij gedeblokkeerd wordt, via zijn overlegpagina kunnen doen: die kan hij, ondanks zijn blokkering, toch bewerken. Dat is nogal een omslachtige manier, maar toch een goed alternatief op RuneScape Wiki:IRC Access zijn. Nog iets: hoe gaan we hem overtuigen deel te nemen aan dat gesprek? Ik denk niet dat hij hier zomaar gaat aan deelnemen... Xsdvd Overleg feb 14, 2011 16:31 (UTC) Hij vroeg ook dit aan avatarteam: " Hoi hoi avertateam hoe moetje adminstor worden?? (Graham zarin feb 8, 2011 07:01 (UTC))" " soory sorry avtr team ik zal niet meer zone slechte bewerking doen maar nog over iets anders ik vind deze wiki zeer cool maar ik kan geen pagina's vinden om te maken zal je me alsjeblieft een bericht terug sturen over 20 of 50 pagina's die ik aan kan maken maar nog iets warom staat er op de hoofdpagina dat deze wiki gesloten wordt?????" -Quilafa @Xsdvd, Dan moeten we even testen of je nog op de chat kan als je geblokeeerd bent. Ik verwacht van wel, maar dat is ook maar een gok. Misschien wil hij wel meedoen aan die onderhandeling als hij een beloning krijgt ofzo. En, Quilafa, ik heb jouw stukje even aangepast. Pietpiet1 feb 15, 2011 14:44 (UTC) :Ik weet zeker dat je nog in de IRC kunt als je geblokkeerd bent. De IRC en de wiki zijn helemaal apart. Ook vind ik dat we niet moeten belonen als hij onderhandelt, maar dat als hij niet onderhandelt over zijn ''ALLERlaatste kans, hij gewoon geblokkeerd wordt. feb 15, 2011 16:56 (UTC) ::Klopt. De chat is verbonden met alle wikis. En we moeten hem nog 1 kans geven, dus eerst met hem praten. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 15, 2011 17:29 (UTC) :::Wat mij betreft heeft hij al genoeg kansen gehad, maar we zullen dan maar zo'n gesprek voeren. Misschien is het dan best dat we een datum en uur afspreken, zodat er toch een aantal verschillende administrators van deze en eventueel een andere wiki aanwezig kunnen zijn. 'Xsdvd' Overleg feb 16, 2011 14:47 (UTC) ::::Ik stel zaterdag 19 feb, 16:00 uur voor. Dan zijn veel mensen wel actief lijkt mij. Als je het hier niet mee eens bent, zeg het dan hier onder a.u.b. Oh, en het is het kanaal #wikia-runescape-nl op de IRC. feb 16, 2011 15:46 (UTC) Ik ben het met Joey eens. Ik ben trouwens op zijn RuneScape wiki geblokkeerd omdat ik informatie zou hebben toegevoeg daan een pagina die ik nog nooit bewerkt heb. -- - Overleg feb 17, 2011 14:41 (UTC) :En als hij niet wilt onderhandelen heeft hij pech, dan melden we hem bij Wikia en wordt hij, '''en' zijn IP adres geblokkeerd voor bewerken en accounts aanmaken. Dit gebeurt ook als hij het zelfde gedrag vertoont in de chat als op de wikis die hij bewerkt. We geven hem nog een laatste kans, en als hij die ook maar een beetje verprutst is het klaar. feb 17, 2011 15:11 (UTC) ::Inderdaad. Dit is zijn allerlaatste kans. By the way, de datum die Joeytje50 hier voorstelt lijkt mij wel oké. Nu nog afwachten of hij komt opdagen of niet... Xsdvd Overleg feb 17, 2011 15:24 (UTC) De datum is ook voor mij goed, maar ik denk dat we hem nu wel al moeten laten weten dat we een chat-gesprek met hem willen. feb 17, 2011 20:13 (UTC) :Dat is net gebeurd. Ik heb hem een bericht gestuurd op zijn wiki om hem te informeren over het gesprek. Omdat niemand er bezwaar tegen had, heb ik de datum en het uur dat Joeytje50 hier al vernoemd had gebruikt. Ook heb ik hem een link gegeven naar het IRC-kanaal op deze wiki en heb ik hem klaar en duidelijk gezegd dat dit zijn allerlaatste kans is. Als hij er niet op in gaat, wordt hij geblokkeerd. Nu maar afwachten of hij komt opdagen... Xsdvd Overleg feb 18, 2011 16:01 (UTC) :: Hij is niet komen opdagen dus wordt hij geblokkeerd. -- - Overleg feb 19, 2011 16:30 (UTC) :Vanmorgen heeft hij mij op zijn wiki een bericht gestuurd of we het chatgesprek nog een andere keer zouden kunnen voeren. Wat gaan we doen? Xsdvd Overleg feb 20, 2011 11:37 (UTC) ::Ik zou het wel goed vinden, maar als we hem te veel kansen geven, gaat hij ons niet meer serieus nemen. Als de meerderheid toch een nieuw chat-gesprek wilt, zal ik wel komen. feb 20, 2011 11:52 (UTC) :Je heb gelijk. Van mij krijgt hij ook nog één kans voor zo'n gesprek. Maar als hij dan niet opdaagt, dan is het te laat: dan moeten we volharden en hem ook effectief blokkeren. Xsdvd Overleg feb 20, 2011 12:03 (UTC) ::Als hij zelf met een redelijke tijd komt, dan moet hij wel komen, maar hij zei alleen 9 uur 's ochtends, dus we moeten ff een goede datum en tijd met hem afspreken. Pietpiet1 feb 23, 2011 10:51 (UTC) :::Het lijkt me handig als hij met een tijd komt. We moeten hem nog een kans geven, misschien kon hij de vorige keer niet. Het is in ieder geval al een goed teken dat hij initiatief toont om opnieuw een datum en tijd aan te vragen.--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 23, 2011 12:36 (UTC) :Ik heb hem een bericht gestuurd op zijn wiki om hem te zeggen dat hij zelf datum en tijd kan kiezen. Ook heb ik hem gezegd om het redelijk te houden en iets in de namiddag te kiezen. Xsdvd Overleg feb 23, 2011 12:46 (UTC) Hij heeft mij ook uitgenodigd maar ik ben er niet op 9 uur. Ik heb vakantie... :p Rond 16 uur vind ik goed. -- - Overleg feb 23, 2011 14:52 (UTC) :Hij had mij nog een bericht gestuurd om het gesprek te laten doorgaan om 9 uur 's ochtends, maar ik heb er hem nog eens op gewezen dat het veel te vroeg is en dat hij een redelijk uur moest voorstellen of dat het gesprek anders niet zou doorgaan. Daarop antwoordde hij mij kortweg dat het gesprek dan maar niet hoeft plaats te vinden (zie hier). Dus zal er GEEN chatgesprek zijn en moeten we nu contact opnemen met de staff om hem voor eeuwig en altijd te laten verbannen... Nu heeft hij al meer dan genoeg kansen gehad! Xsdvd Overleg feb 25, 2011 17:01 (UTC) ::Ok dan, hij heeft er zelf voor gekozen. Wie gaat het bericht sturen? Ik ga het niet doen omdat ik al eens een bericht heb gestuurd, maar ze verstonden niet echt wat er aan de hand was. Als ik er nog één zou sturen, dan zou ik waarschijnlijk niet echt geloofwaardig lijken. feb 25, 2011 17:25 (UTC) :Ik wil het wel eens proberen. Maar is het erg als ik het morgen doe? Ik heb niet echt veel zin om het nu nog te doen... Ondertussen kan ik al eens nadenken over wat ik precies ga schrijven... Xsdvd Overleg feb 25, 2011 17:52 (UTC) ::Ik schrijf ook wel een versie, en dan kunnen we die twee combineren. Ik plaats hem hier onder als ik klaar ben. feb 26, 2011 10:45 (UTC) :: Ikikik is mogelijk sheran omdat hij ook op runescape1info wikia zit. Quilafa feb 26, 2011 11:00 (UTC) :Ikikik is ondertussen al voor eeuwig verbannen. Xsdvd Overleg feb 26, 2011 11:21 (UTC) Dear Wikia staff. Some time ago a new user, Shershah Zarin entered our wiki, and started creating a lot of articles. These articles, though, were often one-line articles, and had very bad Dutch grammar. We warned Shershah not to do this, because we want correct Dutch on our articles. Then he started doing things like adding very unrelated categories to pages (example) and we decided to block him for a week. We also warned him that if he would continue this kind of thing, he would get an infinite block. After the block he did continue (like at this page) so he got his infinite block. After that, he created accounts to evade his block, which got blocked immediately (Shershah zarin 2, Shershah zarin 23 and Shershah123456789) and the account Foxyproxy did exactly the same things (like here), so we assume he is another account of Shershah. Then Ikikikik, Graham zarin (also did the same on the Dutch Avatar Wiki. (his contributions there)), Charmed0009 and Mcfaker were found to be Shershah's sockpuppets, and were blocked too. With his IP he sent a rude message to an admin here, which was once more reason to believe he does not want to help wikis he edits. Then we found that Shershah also created wikis other than the previously closed nl.runescape9info wiki (the Runescape4info wiki, the Boks wiki and the Vogels Wiki, which has a lot of information directly copied from Wikipedia, without attribution. the Runescape1info wiki copies its information directly from this wiki without attribution). We found this enough to contact you, but we decided to give Shershah one more chance. We invited him to the IRC (here's the message we sent him) to be able to discuss it directly. But he didn't show up and we decided to give him yet another chance, and let him decide the time, but his answer was the time that was just said not to be an option (his answer) so then we decided to contact you. I hope you see this user does not want to help the wikis he edits, but just wants achievements. He doesn't help any wiki he edits, and should be blocked globally, with his IP being blocked too, blocking account creation. This user does not help any wiki at all, and keeps ban evading. For some more examples you could check the forum page at our wiki, which has some more links in it. Yours, Joeytje50 Vertel wat je er van vindt(we kunnen de links niet in de tekst zetten helaas) feb 26, 2011 11:22 (UTC) :Ik vind het wel een goed bericht. Het legt het probleem duidelijk uit. Ik heb het bericht wel al een beetje aangepast, zodat de links er wel in kunnen gezet worden, wat duidelijker is. Misschien moeten we ook nog vermelden dat we verschillende redenen hebben om aan te nemen dat Oplmoplm een account is van Shershah, en dat Oplmoplm geblokkeerd werd wegens het beledigen van andere gebruikers. Zo wordt nog eens duidelijk gemaakt dat Shershah de wiki totaal niet vooruithelpt en de community ook niet steunt. Xsdvd Overleg feb 26, 2011 12:17 (UTC) ::De Boks Wiki is ook van hem. Die staat er nog niet bij. -- - Overleg feb 26, 2011 13:06 (UTC) :::Ok, ik heb wat laatste veranderingen gedaan, en de boks wiki erbij gezet. feb 26, 2011 18:34 (UTC) Hij heeft ook nog AvatarTeam uitgescholden met "FACK YOU". Dat moet er ook in. Pietpiet1 feb 27, 2011 09:50 (UTC) :Ok, toegevoegd. Is dit bericht goed zo? dan stuur ik het naar Wikia staff(ik denk morgen, als niemand nog iets zegt). feb 27, 2011 15:22 (UTC) Voor mij is het goed zo. Xsdvd Overleg feb 27, 2011 15:25 (UTC) :Van mij mag je het ook opsturen. feb 27, 2011 16:42 (UTC) ::ik heb het opgestuurd. Ik heb ook met Speciaal:Contact gezorgd dat het niet alleen gericht is aan Sannse maar ook de andere Staff. feb 28, 2011 18:29 (UTC) Ok, dan kunnen we nu alleen nog maar wachten. feb 28, 2011 19:36 (UTC) ::Dit heb ik ook nog gekregen: Overleg_gebruiker:AvatarTeam#Resultaten. Hebben jullie dat ook, en wat is het? Ik denk niet dat hij dat zelf heeft verzonnen. -- - Overleg mrt 1, 2011 14:54 (UTC) Dat bericht heb ik ook gekregen. Hij heeft het van onze editcounts. Ik weet wel niet waarom hij ze daar plaatst... mrt 1, 2011 17:18 (UTC) Oplmoplm Ik wou toch even melden dat ik me zorgen maak in verband met Oplmoplm. Hij is nog maar vandaag begonnen, maar toch zijn zijn bewerkingen niet wat ze moeten zijn. Misschien word ik (nog maar eens) gek of paranoïde, want ik denk dat Shershah zarin hier misschien weer kan achter zitten. De stijl van de bewerkingen van allebei is hetzelfde. Zo vertoont Gnomeball, een pagina aangemaakt door Oplmoplm, wel enige gelijkenissen met Swordchick, een pagina gecreëerd door Shershah zarin. Op allebei de pagina's wordt de afbeelding ingevoegd door middel van een link naar de webpagina van de afbeelding (bijvoorbeeld http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100108130703/runescape/images/a/a2/Gnomeball.PNG). Dit was typisch voor Shershah. Ook had hij een pagina MMORPG (die inmiddels al verwijderd is) aangemaakt. De inhoud ervan was letterlijk overgenomen van Wikipedia. Hij heeft al een bericht gekregen omdit niet meer te doen, omdat het vandalisme is. Toch denk ik dat we hem in de gaten moeten houden. Goed in de gaten moeten houden... Xsdvd Overleg feb 19, 2011 11:07 (UTC) :Bij deze wil ik zeggen dat het probleem al is opgelost. Na mijn waarschuwing had ik een bericht van hem gekregen waarin hij beledigende opmerkingen maakte. Dit bewijst dat die waarschuwing terecht was. Hij is voor eeuwig verbannen en zal dus geen probleem meer zijn. Xsdvd Overleg feb 19, 2011 11:11 (UTC) ::Is hij globaal(over heel Wikia) of alleen op deze wiki verbannen? Als dit nog niet globaal is gebeurt, vraag ik of iemand Wikia een bericht wilt sturen(wil ik ook best doen, maar dan moet ik eerst weten of dit al gebeurt is of niet)(moet in het Engels) of zijn IP en al zijn accounts permanent, globaal geblokkeerd kunnen worden, voor eeuwig. feb 19, 2011 18:06 (UTC) :::Even dat jullie het weten, te zien aan zijn edits op runescape1info wiki, is 81.165.153.16 waarschijnlijk Shershah/graham. Dit kan ook gebruikt worden voor blokkade enz. feb 24, 2011 20:40 (UTC) ::: :::Mischien moeten we de runescape1nfo wikia in de gaten houden, voor als daar een bewerker is die hier zo is en de pagina's kopieërd wat Shersha ook doet we hem kunnen bannen. Quilafa feb 27, 2011 10:37 (UTC)